The Long Awaited Battle
by Prodigy2k9
Summary: People have wondered who would win in a battle between Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth Of FF7 fame. Now they shall find out within this story. Possible Sessh Sango pairing. Inuyasha FF7 crossover.


**Sephiroth vs. Sesshoumaru: The long awaited battle**

**6 feet, 8 inches tall. 250 pounds of solid muscle. Long sleek silver hair, emerald green eyes...Sephiroth was truly a sight to behold. He walked the streets of Midgar, serving no particular purpose. He was the most powerful being on the planet, especially since he had raided Hojo's lab, made himself immortal, and actually bested Cloud Strife in a fight to the death. Once he had absorbed all of Cloud's true power, he sought the WEAPON's. Ruby and Emerald. He learned the hard way that Emerald and Ruby WEAPON were not pushovers. However, once he discovered their weaknesses, they were easy prey for the Masamune. He had used a Materia he created in the depths of Hojo's laboratory to absorb the powers of the WEAPON's. He was now easily the most powerful being alive...in his dimension.**

**6 feet, 4 inches tall, 220 pounds, not including his assorted armor and furry equipment, long white hair, and amber eyes which contained vast amounts of mystery, this was the youkai (demon) known as Sesshoumaru. Born from the great Inu no Taisho, aka Dog Demon Lord, he was a mellow, yet very violent person when the situation arose. He carried a very powerful weapon in his possession, known as the Tenseiga, the sword of Heaven. This sword had the powerful to not only resurrect the dead, but it recently regained the ability to actually inflict bodily harm, and it's most innovative power was the ability to open a portal to the afterlife, and act as a very powerful vacuum, sucking in it's enemies. His time period was in the Feudal Era of Japan. He had a history shrouded in controversy and mystery. His father left him the sword Tenseiga, which at the time could only heal and give life. His father also left a sword to Sesshoumaru's younger brother, Inuyasha. This sword was the Tessaiga, a sword that was VERY powerful, but now it was nothing...Sesshoumaru had destroyed Tessaiga, and subsequently destroyed Inuyasha's will to fight. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha settled their differences, and agreed that while they could never like eachother, they would no longer feud. Inuyasha settled down with the love of his life, Kagome. He now lived in Modern Day Japan. And, at his side, were his three companions: A young girl named Rin, a lizard looking demon named Jaken, and his two headed dragon, Ah-Un. Let's take a peek at what Sesshoumaru and company are up to...**

**"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are we going now!" Asked Jaken, who was scrambling furiously to catch up with Sesshoumaru. Already ahead of him was Rin, aboard Ah-Un. **

**As usual, Sesshoumaru would not answer Jaken's requests. Only rarely did he ever give Jaken an answer that Jaken was ever happy with.**

**Rin, however, attempted to ask Sesshoumaru the same thing.**

**"Where are we going, my lord?" she asked sweetly. Sesshoumaru then paused in his tracks.**

**'He's actually going to TELL that little girl!' Jaken thought to himself, 'Touche, my lord.'**

**Sesshoumaru blinked twice, then said simply, "Stay back, Rin. Jaken, bring forward the Staff of Heads."**

**Jaken, who was forever trying to impress Sesshoumaru, immediately brought forth the Staff of Heads. He looked up at his master, "What now my lord?"**

**"Point it skyward, and when I give the command, use the power of the Staff..." He looked up towards the sky. "We have company."**

**'He is actually giving me what seems to be an important command!' Jaken thought to himself, 'This is my chance!' He aimed the staff upwards.**

**Rin looked at the two demons who she had known ever since she had been brought back from the dead. She had considered Jaken a brother of sorts, and Sesshoumaru was like a father to her. Thus, it was no surprise to anyone that she was extremely attached to them, and cared very much for their well being. 'What ever could they be up to?' she thought to herself, 'Why would Lord Sesshoumaru have Master Jaken aim the Staff of Heads at the sky? Is a flying monster coming?' She looked upwards, and nearly fell off Ah-Un at what she saw.**

**It was a gigantic swarm of Saimyōshō, insects employed by Naraku to do his evil bidding. Rin covered her eyes, and screamed, "What are we going to do, Lord Sesshoumaru!"**

**Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, "Jaken, Ah-Un, protect Rin. I can sense him..." he then took off, unsheating Tenseiga. He could smell the foul beast known as Naraku. He decided that this would be the day that he destroyed him.**

**Jaken pointed the Staff at the Saimyōshō, and bellowed, "I will serve my Lord and Master until the day I die!" and unleashed the fire upon the Saimyōshō. Many went down in that fiery inferno, yet more came along. "Oh no! Rin, get down!" He screamed, and Rin hopped off of Ah-Un and hid in some bushes. Ah-Un then opened it's left mouth, and began to assist Jaken in burning the multitudes of Saimyōshō. As much as they tried, they were not able to gain the advantage. More and more Saimyōshō kept coming. It was definitely going to take a miracle to overcome the many insects that challenged them.**

**Sesshoumaru was prepared to strike, whenever Naraku showed his face. He had no business with Naraku, until that fool attempted to abduct Rin. At that moment, it became a priority of Sesshoumaru's to destroy Naraku. He vowed that he would, tonight.**

**"Are you looking for me, Sesshoumaru?" asked a cold voice. Sesshoumaru paused in his tracks, and out came Naraku in his human-esque form. He looked into the eyes of Sesshoumaru, "You'd do well to respond to me, or I will summon more Saimyōshō to put an end to that lizard and the little girl."**

**Sesshoumaru snarled, and replied, "Yes Naraku, I seek you. I seek you because tonight, I will put an end to your very existence. You'd do well to absorb your Shikon shards now. You're going to need them."**

**Naraku cackled, then unleashed his Miasma. Sesshoumaru blinked, and stared dead at Naraku.**

**"Why isn't my Miasma working!" Naraku shrieked, as he lunged forward, and attacked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stepped aside, and swung Tenseiga. Naraku jumped aside, and punched Sesshoumaru in the face. Sesshoumaru stumbled back, and unleashed his Whip of Light, and cut through Naraku's arm. **

**Sesshoumaru broke a smile, "It seems you will not provide such a challenge after all."**

**Naraku returned the smile, and Sesshoumaru watched in minimal awe as Naraku's arm reattached to his body. "You are going to need a lot more than Tenseiga to defeat me. Your brother Inuyasha couldn't get the job done, and neither will you. Sesshoumaru, you shall suffer. My Miasma will melt your armor away, and you will be absorbed by me within minutes."**

**Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku, and leapt forward, violently slashing Tenseiga at him. Naraku jumped back, but got his arm cut off AGAIN. Naraku then unleashed 5 or 6 Saimyōshō at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru used his Venom Claws to destroy them, but this allowed Naraku to distance himself from Sesshoumaru.**

**Naraku's arm once more reattached to his body, and he smiled, "You're going to need to do a lot more cutting than that to stop me, Sesshoumaru. You're going to need to cut me faster."**

**"HIRAIKOTSU!" came a familiar female voice. Naraku looked to his left, where the voice came from, only to have his torso severed by a giant boomerang. His body hovered for a moment, before Sesshoumaru used his Tenseiga to suck Naraku's lower body into the afterlife.**

**Sesshoumaru then looked to his right, and saw Sango, the female Demon Slayer, aboard her pet cat demon, Kirara. Sesshoumaru scowled, "Foolish human. I did not need your petty and worthless assistance."**

**Sango scowled, "I wasn't doing it to help you, Sesshoumaru. I'm doing this for Kohaku...and Miroku. Now, if you want to let me finish Naraku, I will, or if you want to play bodygaurd for a few minutes, feel free. But rest assured Sesshoumaru, I will be the one to kill Naraku..."**

**Sesshoumaru scoffed lightly at Sango, and once more wielded Tenseiga in an attacking manner. He lunged forward, and sliced off Naraku's left arm, at the same time Sango's Hiraikotsu sliced off Naraku's right arm. Before his arms could re-attach, Kirara bounded forward, and carried his arms off. She set them down, and incinerated them. Naraku's time was definitely running short. Or was it?**

**As Sesshoumaru and Sango closed in on Naraku, his remaining body began to glow a bright pink. It was the Shikon no Tama. Suddenly, thick muscular legs materialized and attached themselves to Naraku, and two arms appeared shortly thereafter. Naraku then stood once more, and outstretched his arm. A sword began to materialize... Sesshoumaru gasped lightly, as he instantly recognized the blade. It was Tokijin.**

**Naraku saw the look of slight surprise on Sesshoumaru's face, and commented on it. "Ahh, so there is something you fear. Come, Sesshoumaru...duel me."**

**He leapt forward, swinging Tokijin downward. Sesshoumaru blocked with Tenseiga, and kicked Naraku in the stomach. Naraku stumbled back, and Sesshoumaru went for a decapitation slash w/ Tenseiga. Naraku blocked with Tokijin, and slashed the sword down. Sesshoumaru tried to move his arm and Tenseiga, but the sword was knocked from his hands. He looked down at it, then looked up, to see Tokijin pointed directly at his face. **

**Naraku grinned, "So, Sesshoumaru, how does it feel to be defeated by the very sword you used long ago to destroy many?"**

**Suddenly, a fiery flame engulfed Tokijin, and Naraku threw the sword down. "Who is delaying the inevitable?" He said calmly, before turning to where the flame came from. It was Ah-Un, and aboard Ah-Un stood Rin and Jaken.**

**"Naraku, you're very foolish for thinking you can defeat Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screamed, as he held the Staff triumphantly. "Yes Naraku, I, along with Ah-Un, defeated all of your Saimyōshō , and soon enough Lord Sesshoumaru will do the same thing to you!"**

**Naraku smirked devilishly, "Oh, you confident little pest. I want you to watch as I destroy your master with my bare hands." He went to punch Sesshoumaru, but the Hiraikotsu hit his arm. It didn't cut through it this time, but it knocked it aside, allowing Sesshoumaru to back away, and unleash his Venom Claws at Naraku once more. Naraku barely dodged it, but could not dodge being tackled from behind by Kirara. **

**Naraku grimaced, "Off of me now, you mangy mongrel!" He sneered, and unleashed his Miasma. Kirara backed off quickly, and Naraku rose to his feet. He turned to Sango, "Wretched woman, why are YOU defending a demon? Is it not your obligation to KILL them?"**

**Sango leapt over to Kirara, and turned to face Naraku, "Shut up! I'm not doing this for HIM! I'm doing it for three people now! Kohaku, Miroku, and that little girl over there!" She said, pointing at Rin. Rin blushed heavily. Jaken sighed softly to himself.**

**"Alas, 'tis the fate of Jaken. Nobody in the world to care for him." He mumbled to himself.**

**Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku, "Where is your pre-pubescent apprentice? I need to pay him a visit before or after I kill you." He slashed the Tenseiga at Naraku again, and it was barely avoided. Naraku was once more assaulted by Sango's Hiraikotsu.**

**In short, Sesshoumaru and Sango were able to ward off the threat known as Naraku. Barely alive, Naraku fled from the area.**

**Sesshoumaru glanced over at the battered and bruised warrior known as Sango. He gave an emotionless sigh, and turned to Jaken and Rin. **

**"Jaken, Rin, go search for medicinal herbs."**

**"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Both Jaken and Rin replied, as both of them bounded off into the surrounding forest.**

**Sesshoumaru turned to Sango once more, to see her lighting a fire. He quietly scoffed, before approaching her, "You are such a fool. You're only going to hurt yourself in your weakened state." He looked from left to right, then back to her, "I'll light the fire for you."**

**Sango smiled kindly, "Er..thank you Sesshoumaru." she somehow managed to sit up, and watched as Sesshoumaru lit the fire for her. He also surprised her once more, by actually sitting down in front of the fire. He stared into it without any trace of emotion.**

**"So..." Sango stumbled for a start to a conversation, "What brings you, Rin and Jaken out here?"**

**Sesshoumaru eyed Sango suspiciously, and before he could answer, Rin blurted, "We were on our way to the Bone Eater's Well to go talk to Inuyasha and Kagome!"**

**Sesshoumaru glared at Rin, then turned to Sango again, "I was going to request the Tessaiga pieces from my younger brother, so that I may take them to Toutousai, to increase the power of the Tenseiga. We are after Naraku."**

**Sango looked into the fire, "I'm after Naraku also...he still has Kohaku under his control."**

**"You said earlier that you also sought vengeance for that monk, Miroku. Why is that?"**

**Sango looked down, and Sesshoumaru could smell the salt near her face. She was crying. "It was a very bad night, three months ago...Miroku was out performing an exorcism...the demon happened to be Naraku. Miroku fought bravely, so I was told...but in the end, those cursed Saimyōshō got the best of him. His entire blood stream was filled with their poison."**

**Sesshoumaru sighed softly to himself, then looked at Rin and Jaken, who had by now returned with plenty of herbs. "Jaken, stir the herbs...Rin, come here."**

**Jaken nodded, and proceeded to mash the herbs into a liquid. Rin approached Sesshoumaru and Sango, and spoke sweetly, "What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru? Do you need something?"**

**"When Jaken finishes stirring those herbs, I want you to apply them to the demon exterminator. She has a long day tomorrow..." He turned to face Sango, "Tomorrow, we seek Naraku. If we find him, we shall kill him..."**

**Sango nodded, then raised an eyebrow, "Why are you allowing me to tag along? Won't I just get in the way?"**

**"Normally I would cast you aside, but I will make an exception in the case of Naraku. I will allow you to exact sufficient revenge upon Naraku."**

**"Since Lady Sango is joining us, are we still going to need to fuse the swords Tenseiga and Tessaiga, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken.**

**Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, "Yes, as much as we can benefit from her presence, we will still need to gather the pieces of Tessaiga from Inuyasha." He faced Sango, Rin and Jaken, "Are you all hungry?"**

**They all nodded, and he sat in silence for a few seconds, until he reached his hand out, and his venom claws struck an object in the trees. He then pulled a deer towards them. He then stood to his feet, "Jaken, prepare this animal for their consumption." He began to walk off into the forest.**

**"Where are you going?" asked Sango.**

**Sesshoumaru paused in his tracks, then ventured into the forest. He sensed a very deadly force. It was nowhere nearby, but it was out there somewhere. And this wasn't Naraku...**


End file.
